


Keep running!

by orangeji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90s love aesthetic inspired i guess, Lots of Cursing, M/M, apocalyptic i think, its apocalyptic, jeno and hyuck and mark are hockey players, mentions of blood and...slight gore??, supposedly enemies to lovers but i didnt explore that part much haha, zombies .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeji/pseuds/orangeji
Summary: Donghyuck hadn't expected this day to turn out like this. All he wanted was to win their hockey match today and come home to his mother cooking his favorite dinner to congratulate him.And none of what is currently happening to him looks near to any of that.Not when he's literally meeting the ends of the world hand in hand with his worst enemy materialized in the form of Lee Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 25





	Keep running!

Donghyuck hadn't expected this day to turn out like this. All he wanted was to win their hockey match today and come home to his mother cooking his favorite dinner to congratulate him. 

And none of what is currently happening to him looks near to any of that. 

Not when he's literally meeting the ends of the world hand in hand with his worst enemy materialized in the form of Lee Jeno. 

There were screams everywhere and he's feeling a bit dizzy from having to run too fast and too far from where he was a minute ago. 

Of course, Jeno isn't making it any easier by tugging his hand so hard while running towards where the rest of the population was heading to. 

He remembers he was by the hockey rink ready to face off with their opponent, ready to floor the one and only Jeno Lee by taking his first win from the smug asshole. 

The game starts off pretty well when Donghyuck neatly steals and goals in the hockey puck during face off with Jeno groaning loudly with his teammates hissing at them.

From then on it was a smooth game, their scores were pretty head-on and the emcee's voice was starting to ring inside Donghyuck’s head with the occasionally amazed gasps of spectators and cheers when either of the team scores depending on which team they were on.

When Jeno scores the crowd by the left side cheers and screams while Donghyuck rolls his eyes except the bitterness is soon followed by confusion when the right side starts screaming as well.

Weren’t they on Donghyuck’s team side? Why are they screaming for Jeno’s win as well?

He turns back and lifts his helmet that was slightly sliding off his head from the times he landed his ass on the ice to see the spectators running off towards the exits.

That’s when he paid more attention to the screams that were no longer meant to sound like it was made because of joy from seeing school win, it was terror and fear, it called for help and desperation.

It wasn’t only him that realized this, he looks around and he is met with the same confusion with the rest of them.

What was happening outside the rink?

“Hey, what’s that?” A finger points out to something outside the rink and all of their eyes follow.

“It’s a man?” 

“But...why is he like that?” Like what exactly?

He squints as hard as he can so he can clearly see what they were talking about and to his surprise, the man looks...disfigured.

What the fuck.

Donghyuck knows this, oh hell, he is sure every single one of them knows what this man resembles like but chose not to address it out loud.

There was silence inside the rink, no more cheers, no more commentary just the player left alone inside the rink with no sense of what the hell actually was going on.

“Maybe he needs help?” Oh god, who’s the dumbass? 

Someone from the other team, who Donghyuck doesn’t recognize, tries to skate closer to the glass and knocks on it which clearly takes the attention of the man.

“Excuse me?” The player asks, it rings loudly among them.

Until bangs on the glass wall resonated around them which made them all flinch and the guy who bravely went up to the glass come crashing down on the ice when he sees the man’s face.

Donghyuck starts listing down the apocalyptic and zombie related movies and games he has ever seen as they all slowly backed away from the wall where the creature was currently banging at, someone was yelling “Pull yourself together!” to the Aguy who was still sitting on the ice while shaking.

He knows they should start running, especially since the open doors became an invitation for more of these creatures to come. So he yells for them, “Hey! Skate as fast as you can towards the exit!” and starts taking the lead while the glass wall that separated them from the outside world was tainted with blood from the creatures who started banging on it as well. 

Last of us should have taught Donghyuck that some zombies are sensitive to noise as he notices one of these creatures running towards where the only exit they have was located at.

He abruptly stops and motions for everyone to do so as well, that’s when they hear the mic screech which was enough to ruin someone’s ear followed by a scream and a call for help. They remain frozen inside the ice rink as the calling for help was replaced with what sounds like blood and guts...being eaten. 

The sound was loud enough to stir the creatures away from glass walls and enough to traumatize them all from knowing they just listened to someone get killed.

They don’t have enough time to even think about it since they all need to get out of here so Donghyuck skates towards the exit and ushers them to get out, one by one they skate towards the exit until it is just Donghyuck how was still inside the rink about to follow Jeno who was one of the last to leave.

He sprints as fast as he could with his skates and locks the doors of the locker room behind him. The rest of them were catching their breath and internalizing what was happening but Donghyuck immediately headed to his locker and changed from his skates to his normal converse shoes tying them tightly.

As he rises up from tying his shoes, he hears banging on the door that he thankfully locked.

Fuck, they’re here, they’re truly fucked.

“Hey! We can use the back exit!” Mark says loudly, as he walks around and gets to Donghyuck's side.

“Are you okay?” There were too many things going on he forgot that he had Mark in here, oh no, was his family okay? Is his little sister safe in her school?

“Mark.” He hugs him tightly and Mark who usually isn’t a fan of fond affection, hugs him tighter. “We’ll be okay, they’re going to be fine.” Mark whispers to him and Donghyuck tries to pull himself together. He nods into Mark’s shoulders and sighs before he takes his hockey stick with him. “I’ll leave last, go lead everyone outside.”

“No? I want to leave together with you.” Mark was pleading with his eyes, but he refused to give in to it. “Listen, one of us needs to make out alive and I’d rather have it be you so go.” He pushes Mark away and opts to maneuver near the exit door.

“Get your hockey sticks and get out.” The rest of them scramble around and once Donghyuck sees everyone has their sticks while avoiding Mark’s eyes he says that he’s opening the door. The door opens and the muffled screams and sirens they were hearing become clear as the others run towards the door, Mark lingers a bit before he leaves and tells Donghyuck that he will wait for him so he better hurries when the door starts sounding like it was nearly breaking.

  
  


_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! He’s not making it out alive will he? _

Donghyuck has always watched these types of movies with Mark and Jisung, never had he thought that he was one of the first ones to die in this type of scenario. They used to laugh and say that it’s probably Jisung who gets himself bitten first by probably dumbly tripping over a rock while running.

He just prays and hopes that Jisung does not indeed trip off a rock while he runs, he wants his youngest friend to be alive somewhere out there.

The door breaks and the final person inside the room heads out at practically the same time as Donghyuck closes his eyes ready to accept his fate.

Except when he opens his eyes it’s to the familiar city that he knows, slowly meeting its ends and the number “23” on the back of the hockey uniform, it’s Jeno’s.

There’s also creatures behind them but he focuses more on trying to balance himself as Jeno runs fast.

“Are you an idiot? Why didn’t you run and close your eyes there?” They’re on their way on meeting ends with the world and yet Jeno still finds the time to insult him.

He doesn’t get to reply when he remembers what Mark told him, “Mark.”, “What?”, “I need to find Mark!” 

“Are you crazy? We can’t go back or turn anywhere the creatures are everywhere!” 

“But he’s gonna wait up for me!”

“Not when there’s loads of these unknown creatures slowly piling up from everywhere!” 

They run as Donghyuck frantically looks for the familiar eyes he has grown up with, the same one that reassured him earlier yet he doesn’t find it.

He gives up when Jeno turns into another alleyway and Donghyuck just hopes that Mark is safe.

“Which one leads to the opens?” Jeno asks him, and he looks around, “Just head straight.”

It’s worse when they make it out the narrow alleyways.

Car crashes were everywhere, sirens were blaring loudly, there were helicopters all around yet for some unknown reason won’t help the civilians that are screaming for help. People were running and running towards a safety that is guaranteed nowhere.

He feels sick when he sees someone get bitten, he feels guilty when he sees the way their eyes plead for help but all he could do was catch it before he only hears the remnants of their screams and he’s running faster than ever.

They make it somewhere quiet, at least for a while. 

He places his hands on his knees to support his exhausted body and tries his best to not throw up, Jeno beside him is panting just as hard.

THere was a TV in front of them that was playing the news, he wondered where all the people from this part of city went when this weird ass shit happened.

“Several reports of violent attacks have been reported throughout the nation. Civilians were seen attacking everyone on the streets which has caused massive panic and aggression for some. This phenomenon which has started from Busan quickly spread into nearer neighboring cities and has soon become a national scale. The government has declared an emergency state for the nation and is sending help to rescue civilians, it is highly advised that individuals inside an unaffected area should remain inside until further notice.”

“What the fuck.” The news cuts off which was replaced by that annoying barcode looking image with that sound that rings inside his ears.

“Do you think we’ll make it out alive?” he asks specifically to Jeno who looks at him in disbelief as he turns around to the sound of that dreading bone cracking and slow groans.

“If we don’t start running right now, I don’t think we will.”

“Run!” Jeno tugs his hand again as he looks at the way the creatures move, the world was starting to spin around him and he just wants to nap.

**Author's Note:**

> they gave us jeno and donghyuck hockey players so what if i played a little with the concept? except all my brain could conjure up with the vibes that 90s love gave was a world experiencing apocalypse and youre left with your enemy who holds your hands while you both run away from zombie looking creatures


End file.
